The Story of Andromeda
by Double Remedy
Summary: The Ethiopian princess, Andromeda, is chained to a rock as a sacrifice to Nereus, God of the Mediterranian Sea, in compensation for her mother's boasting. Will she be rescued in time or end up as fish fodder?


They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, and so it is now. As I sit here, chained to a rock, I look out towards the sea. In the distance I see scales, reptilian scales, reflecting the light of the sun and attached to a snake-like body that slices through the water like a sword. Oh woe is me! I am but a humble offering, destined to live for the good of the people, and die for them. The cause for this is clear and I, as was ordained, will strive forth and bear the weight of the people's careless comparisons to the gods on my back. I have even heard my own mother, Queen of Ethiopia that she was, boast of being more exquisite than any of Nereus's daughters. After that, Nereus became irritated and angry to all Ethiopians, and sent a monstrous sea serpent to devour them in large numbers until a sacrifice would be made at his hands. When it was found out from the oracle that _I_ was to be given up, my father turned pale and a lone tear rolled down his face. The citizens of Ethiopia pushed him into it though, and that is why I am here now. Sigh. The serpent rises again from the depths, and this time I catch sight of its tail – a pair of diaphanous fins sticks out from the deep cerulean depths and splash against the water. The serpent is getting closer. I can feel it. I can also feel the wind moving around me. Boreas, the North Wind, sends his pity. Ah, but what is this? I see a stranger coming up to the ledge, a man.

"Aye, but who is this I see? Why would a fair maiden such as you be waiting here whilst chained to this boulder?" he spoke.

"I am Andromeda, daughter of Cepheus, King of Ethiopia, and I am here as a sacrifice." I proceeded to tell him about my current predicament. He seemed so understanding, not to mention quite physically attractive. Never once did his bright blue eyes leave mine.

"Do not fear, princess, all is well. I am Perseus, son of Zeus, and I shall rescue you."

Perseus brandished his sword from its sheath and kept me company by the rock. He told me more about his life, adventures, and his recent successful mission to kill Medusa.

"You managed to slay a Gorgon?" I asked, impressed at his courage.

"I did in fact, milady. I have her head contained in this magical wallet, given to me by the Hyperboreans themselves," he said, obviously proud of the accomplishment.

I smiled and then looked out towards the sea again. I saw it. The serpent was really close now. I saw its facial features – the leathery green skin, the flaring nostrils, and the dark, penetrating red eyes. Perseus saw the serpent too and raised his sword, just as the serpent swam under the sea one last time before it would strike. Within a few seconds, I could see bubbles rising to the surface of the sea a few feet away, and I soon saw the blurry image of the snake become clearer and clearer in the water. Suddenly I felt really sick. I turned pale and black spots started appearing in my eyes, which rolled to the back of my head. I fell back on the rock, fainting out of pure fear. I woke up just in time to see Perseus kneeling over me, telling me that everything was all right and that he had decapitated the serpent. He used his sword to free me from my bonds and escorted me to my parent's house. I thanked Perseus deeply and then retired to my bed, still pondering over the events of the day. Perseus, however, remained at my home for a few more hours, talking to my father and mother, though I could never imagine why…

_3 years later…_

Today I am now a mother! I have just given birth to the newest edition to our family, Electryon. He is such an adorable child; I'm sure that one day he will be great like his father, Perseus. Perseus is so proud. You should have seen the look on his face when he first held him.

"He's got your eyes," I said, smiling.

"He's got your smile," he replied.

I beamed up at him and a tear rolled down my cheek. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.


End file.
